UAS1E9 Hero Time
Plot The team is going to meet the star of a movie, Darkfall, named Jennifer Nocturne. Ben mocks Kevin for his interest in the girly movie. Nocturne arrives and is attacked. Ben thinks that it is a stunt. The crooks demand $10 million in one hour. They blow up a car. A man on the roof across the street says that it is time and puts on armor. Ben is convinced that it is real and goes Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey fights the criminals. He defeats them and webs them down. One remains but flees when he sees Spidermonkey. The man, a superhero named Captain Nemesis, stops him. Spidermonkey turns into Ben and says that he is Nemesis's biggest fan. Jennifer Nocturne then says that she is Ben's biggest fan and kisses him. At Ben's house, the team and Julie watch coverage of the event. Ben arrives and assures them that him and Jennifer are just friends. Julie says that Ben has a bigger crush on Nemesis than Jennifer. On the Will Harangue Nation, Harangue says that Nemesis is a better hero than Ben. Julie gets angry at a picture of Jennifer kissing Ben. Ben says that he is going with Jennifer to Nemesis's party. She arrives at the house in a helicopter. Julie is clearly jealous. They go to the party. Ben introduces himself to Nemesis, who is unimpressed. The guests, however, fawn over him, making Nemesis jealous. At home, Gwen and Kevin try to find out where the crooks got their laser weapons. After the party, Nemesis vents to his assistant about how Ben ruined his attempt to get back into the spotlight by rescuing Jennifer. The assistant meets with Will Harangue and offers exclusive footage and an interview. At a shipyard, a portal opens and Computron, an evil robot, comes out and claims the Earth. Computron and his minions attack the shipyard. Nemesis arrives and attacks Computron. Harangue films the battle. Jetray flies in and joins the battle. Jetray doesn't work, so he turns into Armodrillo, Ben's Andreas form, and destroys most of the robots. Nemesis destroys Computron. Armodrillo turns into Ben and is interviewed by the press. He suggests that Nemesis should be his sidekick, but Harangue twists his words and Nemesis challenges Ben to a contest. Kevin and Gwen are surprised that Ben allowed it to happen. Gwen tells Ben that the crooks' guns were manufactured by one of Nemesis's companies and that he is paying for their lawyers. The team thinks that the contest is a trap, but Ben goes anyway. Jennifer reports on the contest. The first event is throwing trains for distance. Ben goes Humungousaur and wins. The second event is a race. Ben tries to go Jetray, but gets Rath. Nemesis wins, but Rath freaks out and attacks him, shocking Jennifer. Rath turns into Ben. The third event is a tug of war. Ben turns into Four Arms and uses two of his arms. Neither can win, so Four Arms uses his other arms and Nemesis falls into the mud, losing the contest. Later, at his lair, technicians upgrade Nemesis's suit so that he can get revenge on Ben. The assistant begs Nemesis not to cross the line, but Nemesis says that he did when he freed Computron. Julie is practicing tennis when Nemesis arrives and kidnaps her. Jennifer is flying in her helicopter when Nemesis grabs it. Ben calls Julie in his car, but Nemesis answers. Ben, angry, drives to Nemesis's lair. He turns into Humungousaur and then Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur viciously attacks Nemesis and they fight. Nemesis shows him Julie and Jennifer tied up and dangling from his statue. He cuts their ropes. Ultimate Humungousaur turns into Goop and saves Julie while Gwen and Kevin save Jennifer. Nemesis attacks the team and fights Goop. Kevin notes that his armor is extremely hot. Nemesis says that his name is now Overlord. Goop tries to go Big Chill to cool him off, but gets Water Hazard. Water Hazard blasts Overlord with water and absorbs the moisture from the air, drying out Overlord's suit. He then attacks Nemesis, shattering his armor, and turns into Ben. Ben yells at Nemesis for straying from the hero's path. Jennifer flirts with Kevin, but Gwen threatens her and she backs off. Overlord is arrested and Will Harangue tries to frame Ben for ruining Nemesis. Impact *Ben transforms into Armodrillo for the first time *Jennifer Nocturne, Carl Nesmith, and the robots from Dimension 12 are introduced Armodrillo.PNG|Armodrillo|link=Armodrillo Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Jennifer Nocturne *Julie Yamamoto *Simons *Technicians Villains *Crooks *Carl Nesmith *Will Harangue *Computron *Dimension 12 Robots Aliens *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Armodrillo *Humungousaur x2 *Rath *Four Arms *Ultimate Humungousaur *Goop *Water Hazard Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Alien Debuts